


Shush

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sickfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Kageyama overdoses on suppressants and Hinata takes care of him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm bad at titles and I've written like 3 today I'm all titled out forgive me.  
> Tumblr starter: Your cycle is fucked up because of all those suppressants you took

It wasn’t exactly a secret to Shouyou that his – boyfriend? maybe? – wasn’t the most comfortable omega in the world. He was prickly to anyone who might try to get close to him, especially if only because of his omega nature. And he definitely didn’t handle anything to do with his secondary gender with anything resembling grace.

Still, they’d been doing something like dating for a couple of months, and it was going about at smoothly as anything between the two of them could go. Sometimes they brought each other little gifts - usually of food, sometimes they held hands, and sometimes they stayed late to practice their quick and ended up screaming at each other for objectively stupid reasons. They’d even tried a kiss once that had ended disastrously.

Because of all this, Shouyou had a closer look into Kageyama’s life than anyone else on the team, and that closer look revealed things that Kageyama tried to keep anyone else from knowing. Like how hard he tried to shove his own nature down, to the point of taking too many suppressants. Shouyou had called him on it only once, which had resulted in a fight so bad they hadn’t spoken for a week.

Still, Shouyou worried. It was their third year, and Kageyama was even more determined to dominate at nationals. They all were. However, this meant Kageyama was taking even more suppressants, bypassing his yearly winter heat entirely to spend more time practicing. Shouyou understood the feeling. He’d been doing everything in his power to make sure they’d have a good run at nationals too, and had been elated when they’d won the Spring High.

But there was only so long Kageyama’s body could stand this kind of abuse. It was after nationals – they didn’t win, but they did play in a way they could be proud of – that he finally broke.

Shouyou had been hovering the past few weeks, unnerved by how stressed Kageyama’s scent was. He hadn’t even realized he was hovering until Tsukishima teased “the Queen looking out for his King”.

So what? He was worried about his best friend, who was being objectively stupid. There was no crime in that.

He thought he was completely justified in feeling a little panicked when Kageyama didn’t pick up his phone. Yes, the setter wasn’t the best at texting, but he pretty much always answered the phone, just in case there was a volleyball emergency.

Shouyou was completely justified in the thirty minute bike ride he took to Kageyama’s house. His fears were confirmed when he saw an unfamiliar car in front. He took off running, pounding on the door until Kageyama’s mother opened up, face softening at the sight of him.

“Hinata-kun,” she sighed. “I was just about to call you.”

“What’s wrong with Ka…Tobio?” he asked. It was a little weird to call his…Kageyama was definitely his boyfriend…by his family name to his mother.

“He went overboard on the suppressants,” Kageyama-san said. “He’s in some kind of heat withdrawal now. The doctor says there’s not much to be done except wait for it to work itself out of his system.”

“He’s in heat right now?” Shouyou asked. There was no way he would be allowed to stay if that was the case.

“Of a sort,” she said. “He doesn’t really have the typical symptoms of heat. He’s just in pain. He keeps asking for you.”

“Me?”

“You’re his alpha, aren’t you?”

Shouyou shrugged. If anyone was, he was.

“What can I do?”

“Just go be with him,” she told him. “He’s too miserable to do anything but lay there.”

Shouyou followed her up to Kageyama’s room. The doctor was leaving, giving a few last minute commands over his shoulder.

“Your cycle is out of balance because of all those suppressants you took,” he said. “I’d recommend going off suppressants entirely for at least another cycle, and being more careful once you go back on them.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t,” Kageyama-san assured the doctor, walking him to the front door. Shouyou walked in, sitting on the bed next to the lump that was his boyfriend.

“Hina?” Kageyama asked, poking his head out of the blanket.

“Yeah. I’m here,” Shouyou said, patting Kageyama on the back. “Apparently you were being a dumbass.”

Kageyama scowled and retreated back under the blanket.

“Shut up.”

“This is why I was worried about you.”

“ _Shut up_.”

Shouyou crawled under the blanket with him, hugging him. Kageyama relaxed instantly, though Shouyou could feel him shaking.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Hurts,” Kageyama whimpered. Shouyou tucked himself closer.

“It’ll be okay.”

“This sucks.”

“Yeah it does.”

They laid in silence for a few more minutes, Shouyou feeling Kageyama’s shaking soften but never fully stop.

“I’m sorry.”

“Apologize when you’re not hurting too much for me to be mad at you. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [musicprincess655](http://www.musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
